The Cycle of Samsara
by KitsuneGold
Summary: if you watched the anime then perhaps you have seen the similarities between Obito Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, especially when they were children. Hmmmmm… one shot


**The Cycle of Sams ara**

 **Summary: if you watched the anime then perhaps you have seen the similarities between Obito Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, especially when they were children. Hmmmmm…**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness is what awaited him. Darkness was the first thing he saw when he became aware, not woke up, but aware. He wasn't sure you could sleep here. In fact, he wasn't sure sleep existed here. What did exist here? Where was here?

"HELLLLLLOOOOOOOO" the boy shouted, only to be replied by the echoes of his own voice.

' _Ok that was a bust'_ thought this entity. _'Now what's the plan genius, come on man where is this place? How did I get here? Come on man think!'_

The boy tried to come up with something, anything. But nothing came to mind, no name, no friends, no family, no memory, absolutely nothing. But finally, after what felt like days, for all we know time doesn't exist here so that might be true, it hit him like a…well… boulder.

 **(flashback)**

"you ready for this, Kakashi?" asked one of to boy's in a forest.

This boy was about 12 years of age, he had jet black hair spiked in every direction, eyes also happened to be black which hid his pupil and had cream white skin. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan red and white uchiwa fan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors.

"yeah, I'm ready. Make sure you don't screw up this time Obito." replied his teammate.

This boy was also 12 years old. Kakashi had spiky silver hair that seemed to be leaning to his left side and had bandages wrapped around his left eye due to the fact he lost it in the previous fight. Kakashi wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, leather straps around his back and chest, and dark pants. You could also see the handle of his _White Light Chakra Sabre_ in it's sheath on the middle of is back. For some reason Kakashi also wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and never took it off, ever.

The now named Obito flinched a little at that comment, Kakashi lost his left eye saving Obito cause he rushed in without thinking. They were just outside a cave where an Iwa ninja was interrogating their female teammate Rin and Obito wanted to save as soon as possible.

Taking a deep breath, the two young ninja cautiously entered the cave. When they were inside they saw the remaining Iwa ninja Staring at them. He looked to be about 27 years old. He had black eyes and shaggy, high, brown hair which was styled in a manner that somewhat resembled an afro. He wore the standard Iwa shinobi uniform, complete with a flak jacket and a shirt having no right sleeve and bandages wrapped around his right arm along with a dark indument hanging from his waist onto his right leg, reaching to his knees.

They also saw Rin. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either side of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist. Her backpack was right next to were. She also had a glazed look in her eyes, like she was somewhere else.

Obito's eye black irises turned red with two commas in each eye. This was the _Sharingan_ , also known as the copy wheel eye. It was a bloodline limit unique to the Uchiha clan that gave it's use a various amount of abilities. The _Sharingan_ allowed the user to see the normally invisible energy known as chakra in different colours while also slowing the Images they perceive, giving them the ability the predict their opponents attack. The _Sharingan_ also gave the user the ability to copy almost any thing they see and even cast genjutsu, also known as illusions, on eye contact alone. This is what makes fighting an Uchiha dangerous. Of course, Obito's hadn't matured yet, but that didn't matter right now.

"Kakashi, Rin's chakra is all messed up" Obito told his comrade.

"Then she must be under a genjutsu, she won't be much help in this fight" Kakashi replied.

That was when the enemy ninja spoke up. "I can't believe that Taiseki and Mahiru got beat up by a couple of snot nosed brats, oh well looks like I'll have to finished what they started"

Before either of the boys could reply the Iwa ninja charged at them and from under the bandages and his left sleeve came two blades that seemed to be attached to his wrists. Obito and Kakashi charged as well, Kakashi drawing his sabre and Obito drawing one of his Kunai. The shinobi attacked Obito first swinging one of his blades which was blocked by Obito and had block a slash by Kakashi with the other blade. This continued for several minutes. Block, slash, duck, slash, block and repeat. Eventually the Iwa ninja made a mistake and attempted to bisect Obito, but with the _Sharingan's_ ability to predict an attack he was able to bend his body at a ninety-degree angle, completely dodging the strike. Kakashi came up behind Obito and leaped over him. The enemy attempted to strike at Kakashi but was thwarted by Obito who placed one hand on the ground to support himself while lifting both legs to intercept the strike, allowing Kakashi so slash at his left shoulder and kick him in the back of the head, knocking him out of the fight.

With their opponent down Kakashi and Obito ran to free Rin. Kakashi kneeled next to his female teammate before making a hand sign and muttering " **Release** ". Dazed Rin blinks a few times before looking up to see her teammates.

"Obito? Kakashi? What's going on? What happened to your eye Kakashi?" she spoke urgently

"No time, we got to get out of here" He replied

"What makes you think your getting out of here alive" They looked at the Iwa Shinobi shocked that he was up and ready for round two. He made several hand signs, and before the Konoha Shinobi could react, slammed his hands on the ground and shouted **"Earth Style: Rock Breaker"**.

Suddenly the cave started collapsing and the Iwa ninja fled while the Konoha team decided to do the same. Just as they were nearing the exit Kakashi was struck in the back by debris. Obito, thinking on his feet, went back and picked him up. He managed to throw Kakashi to Rin who was by the exit before being hit by more debris with Kakashi's name on it.

After the dust cleared Kakashi and Rin found Obito on deaths door half buried under a boulder. They tried to get Obito out but failed. That was when they heard Obito's voice.

"Guy's" He gasped. He was in so much pain.

"OBITO" Kakashi and Rin Shouted

"Guy's… I'm done…"

"No, you're not we can get you out of here!" shouted Kakashi not willing to let go of his best friend

"And then what?... I'm half dead as it is… This is it…"

Neither teammate could reply, knowing that he was right.

"Their coming… Iwa Reinforcements" Rasped Obito. He was completely at peace with his fate… and his next decision. "Rin… take my eye…" both his comrades gasped in shock. "give it to Kakashi… a gift… from me to you… please." Neither could deny his request.

The transplant only took a few minutes, a testament to Rin's ability's as a medic. After this Rin and Kakashi said a tearful goodbye to the friend before heading of to fight the incoming enemy. Meanwhile with the debris closing tighter around Obito, his final thoughts were. _'even now I still couldn't tell… her… that… I…'_

 **(flashback end)**

' _That's right… so… does that mean I'm dead?'_

He looked around at his surroundings or lack thereof for a bit longer

…

…

…

"WELL THIS IS BLOODY DEPRESSING"

There was then a rumble. He could feel something familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Then he heard screaming, it was quite and muffled but it was there. Obito tried to hear more and ignored the rumbling. Now felt like he was moving but in which direction he could not tell, but the screaming and yelling got louder. He stained hid ears until he realized what happening. Obito turned white as a ghost.

"OH HELL! NO, I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE! LET ME STAY HERE! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T MAKE ME GO PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU"

His please were drowned out by the screaming…

 **(11 years later)**

Naruto woke up from a rather present dream involving a dangerous mission, a princess and some ramen. Grumbling in annoyance, the blond dragged himself out of bed and head towards the bathroom. After making sure the shower was nice and warm he stepped in. being a poor orphan means that he wasn't able to enjoy hot showers this often, so he was going to savour this. After stepping out of the shower Naruto grabbed the towel and dried himself of.

After drying off his face he looked up into the mirror to see a completely unfamiliar face. Whereas Naruto had tanned skin tone, golden blond hair and bright blue eyes this one did not. The face currently looking at him had creamy white skin tone, jet black hair and the familiar red eyes with two black commas. While Naruto had a shocked look on his face the other one was smiling at him.

Naruto blinked once… twice… three times before coming to a decision.

"I should just stick to cold showers from now on."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author note – okay that was my first proper attempt at a fight scene so tell me what you think. Also, I'm gonna attempt a multi-chapter story soon as well so there's that. Please leave a review if you think it's good or I'm missing something.**

 **KitsuneGold out**


End file.
